


Sherlock's First Crush

by Talizora



Series: My Tumblr Ficlets and Drabbles [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Femlock, Genderbending, Pining, Sherlock Has A Crush, Teenlock, Unrequited Love, and a dirty mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talizora/pseuds/Talizora
Summary: lestradsasked for femlock!One day Sherlock would muster up the courage to speak to Jane Watson and introduce herself. But that day wasn’t today. Jane stopped walking and waved goodbye to her team mate, Sherlock who had not been able to take her eyes off that jean clad arse proceeded to slam into the object of her affection.





	

Sherlock’s mind went blank. Jane Watson had just dropped her water bottle and bent over, as casually as you please, to pick it back up. Jane was about the best-looking thing she had ever seen in a pair of jeans. My god the way the material stretched and pulled her arse tight as she reached down. It was divine. Sherlock wanted to slap her arse so badly she was considering physical restraints to hold her back. **  
**

Jane had by now collected her water bottle and had continued to walk, her hips swaying left and right as she continued talking to one of her hockey teammates. They were all walking to their next class, chemistry and Sherlock had strategically placed herself behind Jane as she always did to watch her fantastic arse sway her way down the hall.

One day Sherlock would muster up the courage to speak to Jane Watson and introduce herself. But that day wasn’t today. Jane stopped walking and waved goodbye to her teammate, Sherlock who had not been able to take her eyes off that jean clad arse proceeded to slam into the object of her affection.

“Oof!” Jane grunted and stumbled forwards. She turned back to see who had run into her. Sherlock panicked, there were alarm bells and sirens ringing in her ears. Alert, alert!!

“I’m so sorry!” She blurted at Jane. “I didn’t, I wasn’t watching where I was going. Sorry!”

Jane smiled up at Sherlock, her eyes were so blue. Like the deep waters of far off oceans, full of life and mystery.

“No worries! It happens.” Jane shrugged, “I probably shouldn’t have stopped dead in the middle of the hall. Haha.” She laughed.

All of the air whooshed out of Sherlock’s lungs, her laugh was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. She was staring, stop staring Sherlock reprimanded herself. Stop. Now.

Jane frowned at her, “Are you okay?”

“Ah.. Uhhmmm, yes?” Sherlock stumbled through her words. Jane was still looking at her, talking to her, she should say something intelligent. “Sherlock!” She blurted.

Jane looked confused, “Sorry?”

“My name, is Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes.” Was her face hot? It felt hot.

A huge grin broke out over Jane’s face, “I know. We’ve had chemistry together for the last year. You sit behind me.”

“Oh…” Sherlock was sure she was beet red now.

Jane watched her for a moment before she smirked, “Would you like to sit with me in class? My usual chem partner is sick and it’s not my best subject. I’m better at anatomy.”

“Okay.” Sherlock nodded.

“Great! Come on then, no use us standing around here!” Jane smiled again and reached out for Sherlock’s hand and pulled her into the chemistry lab. She stumbled at first but then focused on putting one foot in front of the other and the feeling of Jane’s hand in her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr here.


End file.
